Kejutan
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Semua orang (biasanya) suka kejutan. Asalkan kejutan itu tidak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang buruk ... [AU. Normal daily life. Fluff. KaiFang brothership. Ditulis untuk hari keempat event #KaizoWeek2017]


**Kejutan**

.

.

"Pang?"

Kaizo mengerutkan kening ketika menjumpai rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Padahal hari ini ia pulang kuliah sore. Seharusnya, adiknya—Fang—sudah pulang sekolah. Seingatnya, anak itu sedang tidak ada kegiatan klub maupun keperluan lain.

"Pang, kau ada, 'kan?"

Kaizo memanggil lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Ia pun memeriksa beberapa ruangan terdekat. Lantas terpikir untuk memeriksa dapur. Dan di tempat itulah, dia langsung terbelalak shock.

Di sana, di meja dapur, tampaklah pisau tergeletak di tepi meja. Kaizo tidak akan sepanik ini, kalau saja tidak ada noda-noda cairan berwarna merah di ujung pisau itu. Dan di lantai, tepat di bawahnya, tampak menggenang cairan merah kental yang sama.

"PANG!"

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Kejutan**_ _ **" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #KaizoWeek2017. Prompt: Carrot Soup.**_

 _ **AU. OOC (banget). KaiFang Brothership. One-shot.**_

* * *

.

.

Fang menghela napas pelan, sambil menenteng kain pel dan ember yang setengahnya terisi air. Dengan hati-hati, dibawanya benda itu menuju dapur.

"PANG!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah tujuan Fang. Pemuda tanggung yang masih duduk di kelas 9 itu mengerutkan kening.

"Abang?" gumamnya, lantas mempercepat langkah.

Ketika hendak memasuki pintu dapur, hampir saja Fang bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang melangkah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Untunglah, keduanya bisa mengerem langkah di saat yang tepat.

"Lho? Abang sudah pulang?" Fang bertanya heran begitu melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

Ternyata Kaizo, kakaknya semata wayang. Fang semakin heran melihat betapa wajah sang kakak pucat pasi. Lagipula, apa-apaan tatapan itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja—

"Pang!" Tiba-tiba Kaizo meraih kedua bahu Fang, mencengkeramnya erat-erat. "Pang! Kau ... Kau baik-baik saja!?"

"Hah?" Fang bengong satu-dua detik. "Apanya?"

Kaizo menghela napas lega. Rona alami di wajahnya pun perlahan kembali.

"Abang kenapa, sih?" Fang masih tampak bingung, sebelum akhirnya ingat tujuannya pergi ke dapur. "Ah! Aku mau bersihin dapur dulu."

Kaizo melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan Fang masuk ke dapur. Anak itu langsung menghampiri genangan merah kental di lantai. Lalu meletakkan ember dan kain yang dibawanya ke dekat situ.

"Maaf, Abang. Aku menumpahkan sirup _cocopandan_ yang baru Abang beli kemarin."

Fang mulai membersihkan tumpahan di meja dengan kain basah. Juga membersihkan yang menempel di pisau.

"Jadi itu sirup?" gumam Kaizo.

Sementara, Fang sudah mulai membersihkan tumpahan sirup yang menodai putihnya lantai keramik.

"Duh, mana banyak banget tumpahnya," keluh Fang. "Padahal sirupnya lumayan mahal."

Kaizo berdecak samar.

"Pang, bukan tugasmu untuk memikirkan soal uang. Itu tanggung jawabku."

"Tapi, Bang—"

"Sudahlah. Kita ini tinggal berdua saja di dunia ini. Aku sudah janji untuk selalu menjagamu."

Kali ini Fang terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ucapan Kaizo yang semacam itu pasti akan membuatnya terharu. Kalau saja tidak sedang mengepel, mungkin saja dia sudah lari memeluk abangnya, lalu menangis.

"Omong-omong, sedang apa kau di dapur?" tanya Kaizo kemudian. Matanya mengamati meja dapur. Dia baru memerhatikan bahwa ada buah-buahan di atas meja.

"Oh ... Tadi baru mau bikin es buah," jawab Fang. "Tapi belum apa-apa sirupnya tumpah. Buahnya saja belum diapa-apain."

Kaizo menghela napas pelan, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Adiknya ini memang selalu saja membuatnya jantungan, hanya dengan kegiatan sehari-hari yang _harusnya_ biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi bisa-bisanya salah mengira sirup sebagai ... yah, tahulah ... darah. Mungkin memang Kaizo saja yang paranoid? Entahlah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Fang adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimiliki Kaizo.

"Ya sudah. Abang mau ke kamar dulu, habis itu mandi. Keburu malam."

"Iya, Bang."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo masuk ke ruang makan setelah malam turun. Seperti dugaannya, Fang ada di sana. Anak itu sedang membawa dua gelas es buah, yang lalu diletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Pang, nasi masih ada, 'kan?" Kaizo bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Masih." Fang membuka tudung saji, mengintip isinya sebentar. Memang hanya ada nasi. "Kurasa pas untuk makan malam kita berdua."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli sayur dan lauk di warung. Kau mau apa?"

"Nggak usah, Abang. Tadi aku sudah bikin sup. Ada dagingnya, kok. Jadi bisa untuk sayur sekaligus lauk.

Kaizo mengerutkan kening. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa masak?"

Fang tertawa kecil. "Aku belajar, lah, Bang. Udah, deh ... Abang duduk aja. Aku ambilkan supnya."

Beranjaklah Fang ke dapur. Sementara, Kaizo mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk menunggu dengan tenang. Menit berikutnya, Fang datang membawa panci transparan berukuran kecil.

"Ini sup wortel kesukaan Abang." Fang meletakkan panci berisi sup itu di atas meja. "Aku sudah berusaha keras membuatnya. Selain wortel, kutambahkan beberapa sayuran lain. Lalu sedikit daging ayam, bakso, dan macaroni."

"Kelihatannya cukup meyakinkan," komentar Kaizo. "Dari mana kau belajar memasak?"

Fang tersenyum lebar. "Tadi aku main ke rumah Ying—"

"Ying?" Kaizo memotong tiba-tiba. Sosok gadis berambut hitam yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, terbayang di benaknya. "Maksudmu gadis pendek berkacamata itu?"

"Memang cuma dia 'kan, 'Ying' yang kita kenal."

Kaizo mendecakkan lidah.

"Jangan pacaran terus," katanya. "Kau itu masih SMP, Pang!"

"Abang sensi banget, sih!" Fang pasang tampang cemberut. "Mentang-mentang masih jomblo."

Kaizo menggeram kecil, lalu mendelik kepada sang adik. Fang sendiri hanya tertawa. Kemudian ikut duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan kakaknya yang sudah mengambil piring.

Fang memilih untuk menikmati es buahnya sedikit. Sementara Kaizo mengambil nasi dan sup.

"Hmm ... Rasanya pas," anak itu berkomentar. "Abang cobain, deh. Nggak terlalu manis, kok."

Sebelum menyentuh makanannya, Kaizo mencoba es buahnya sedikit. Sekalian membasahi kerongkongan yang sedikit kering. Benar kata Fang, manisnya pas dengan selera Kaizo yang memang tidak terlalu suka makanan maupun minuman manis.

"Lumayan, Pang," kata Kaizo, lalu mulai menyantap makanannya.

Fang hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah mengambil nasi dan sup untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sengaja menunggu Kaizo makan duluan.

"Abang, gimana?" Fang bertanya antusias melihat suapan pertama Kaizo. "Enak, nggak?"

Kaizo berhenti mengunyah sedetik. Menatap Fang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Lalu melanjutkan makannya pelan-pelan.

"Abang! Kok diam?"

"Pang ... coba kaurasakan sendiri."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia pun—akhirnya—mulai makan ketika melihat Kaizo mengambil suapan kedua. Begitu nasi sup masuk ke mulutnya, anak itu cepat-cepat mengangkat wajah. Dua pasang iris merah terang bertemu. Kali ini Kaizo yang tersenyum, samar saja.

"Asin."

Kaizo dan Fang berkata bersamaan. Lantas Kaizo tertawa. Mulanya masih tertahan, lalu berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Dan akhirnya pemuda 21 tahunan itu benar-benar tertawa. Fang yang sudah menelan makanannya, akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Maaf, Bang ... tapi ini nggak terlalu asin, kok," Fang masih membela diri. Namun kemudian wajahnya berubah bingung. "Aduuh ... Tapi gimana ini ...?"

Kaizo menghela napas pelan.

"Sudahlah, nggak apa-apa. Namanya juga baru belajar," katanya. "Ini masih bisa dimakan, kok."

Kaizo benar-benar melanjutkan makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Fang pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Yah ... karena ada nasi, nggak terlalu buruk juga.

"Oh ya, Pang," Kaizo kembali membuka percakapan di tengah-tengah makan malam itu. "Jadi ... apa yang kaulakukan di rumah Ying?"

"Ng? Masih mau dibahas?" sahut Fang. "Abang, sih ... aku lagi cerita malah main potong aja!"

"Ck! Udah, jawab aja."

"Kenapa memangnya? Abang cemburu?"

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk!"_

Kaizo nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan sang adik yang dianggapnya ngawur itu.

"Abang nggak apa-apa?" tanya Fang sambil mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk abangnya.

Kaizo meneguk air dengan cepat. Tak lama, dia sudah tenang kembali.

"Apaan, sih!" protes Kaizo. "Maksudmu apa tadi?"

"Kupikir abang cemburu." Fang mengulum senyum. "Adiknya aja udah punya 'gandengan', abangnya kok belum?"

"Pang~!"

Fang tertawa. "Nggak, kok, bercanda. Aku belajar masak sama Ying dan neneknya."

"Ooh ... Niat banget, sih?"

"Iya, dong. Kan aku pengin bisa masak makanan kesukaan Abang."

Kaizo tersenyum tipis.

"Ya udah. Ayo, makan lagi."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo membereskan meja bersama adiknya. Hari ini giliran Fang yang mencuci peralatan makan. Jadi, Kaizo hanya membantu membawakannya ke bak cuci piring."

"Abang!" panggil Fang.

Kaizo yang baru saja hendak meninggalkan dapur, terhenti di ambang pintu. Lantas menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Abang inget nggak, lusa hari apa?"

"Hari apa? Sabtu, 'kan?"

"Maksudku, ada apa hari Sabtu nanti?"

Kaizo mengerutkan kening. "Apa kita ada acara?"

"Ng ... Nggak, sih. Ya udah, aku cuma tanya."

Meskipun heran, Kaizo akhirnya beranjak pergi. Fang pun mulai mencuci piring sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Hehe ... Ternyata Abang nggak ingat kalau dua hari lagi ulang tahunnya," gumam Fang kemudian.

Sebenarnya, pemuda tanggung berkacamata itu sudah seminggu ini belajar memasak. Khususnya sup wortel, makanan favorit Kaizo. Fang sudah berhasil membuat sup wortel yang enak hari ini, berkat pelatihan intensif dari Ying dan neneknya. Tapi dia sengaja menambahkan garam berlebih, setengahnya untuk mengerjai sang kakak.

"Nanti akan kubuatkan sup wortel paling enak sedunia," kata Fang lagi. "Abang pasti kaget. Hehehe ..."

Fang kembali bersenandung riang, membayangkan segala 'kejutan' yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Hidangan ulang tahun istimewa, kado, semuanya. Dia bertekad, lusa akan menjadi hari terindah untuk Kaizo.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, semuanya~! \\(^o^)

Mudah-mudahan kalian belum bosen liat Hime muncul terus di sini setiap hari, ahahahah ...

Masih dalam rangka event abang tercinta. Kayaknya inilah fic terpendek di antara semua yang sudah dan akan kubuat dalam minggu ini. Paling sederhana, dan juga satu-satunya AU.

Lagi suka bikin kisah persaudaraan KaiFang. _They're so sweet here, aren't they?_ *fangirlingan sendiri*

Semoga pembaca suka. :")

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **02.11.2017**


End file.
